The Time of My Life - Remake
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: The problem, or not so much, with being raised as a rager is your constant need for violence and crime. You can't blame us though, it's just a natural instinct; so, is it also a natural instinct to join the woman that just tried to kill you? I admit it was a rough start, but I can only hope that it gets better. This 'Queen' is pretty smoking hot after all. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue: Début

**Hello peoples, maybe new maybe not. I say that because this is a remake. I will stop this awkwardness though now so you can read. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Under Onym's blazing summer sun, my hand whipped up to the corner of my red irises causing my wavy, mid-back length, black hair to shift.

"At ease," the sea of trainees' legs shifted to shoulder length apart and our hands clasped behind our backs, though our faces were still trained into their neutral expressions. "Ladies and gentlemen, standing among you are the ones who passed training and the ones who, unfortunately, didn't."

Even if my face was schooled into neutrality my thoughts were still scattered. Thoughts of 'what if I failed?' or 'who passed?' floated around my battle-hardened mind. 'No,' I shouted inside, 'of course I passed, I was the diamond in the rough here at this camp,' I banished the flood of uncertainty, just as quickly as it had arrived, to the realm of impossibility.

"Here I will call up the successful, but do not be alarmed, the ones who failed will still be given a few choices: retake the test after further training, join the regular army or go onto a different path of life," the drill sergeant's voice rang out across the sea of people, breaking through the scorching humidity and invading even the most confident of trainee's minds.

"Eclipse please come up-," our, for some, lifelong drill instructor continued to list off 'the future of this generation of Onym', or so he called them, with a proud smile on his face.

 _But I guess you may be sort of confused, so let me tell you how I got here…_

* * *

First I was born, obviously. My childhood was outside the realm of normality. I mean come on, being born into an ancient bloodline kind of throws normality out the window at the starting line.

I can't remember a time as a child when I wasn't holding a weapon or one wasn't within a two-foot radius of me. So naturally, because of my upbringing and heritage as a rager, I was infatuated with fighting. Any chance I could get I would challenge someone, whether it be my parents or a simple person wandering the streets of my home city, Laisser.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what a rager is. Well, the simple definition would be a natural born killer, whether that is of Grimm or people. That's all you get to know about my heritage for now, so back to my childhood. Where was I again?

Ah yes, I would challenge people far and wide in the city of Laisser, though after a while I learned the art of self-control, a powerful tool indeed. Not only would it let me banish my childish nature, it would also let me be able to boost my intimidation factor; because I _really_ needed to start working on that.

Anyways so by now I would be about six years old, my parents were going to start putting me in tournaments to let me build a reputation. I won competitions upon competitions, the trophies and medals clogging up my room with their shimmering glow. This in turn caught the army's attention, but not just the army, _thee_ army. A special division that would train people like me starting from a young age, child soldiers if you would.

So, at this time I would be about eight years old and I'm training to join a Special Ops designed to take down not only Laisser's and Mistral's enemies; but the whole of Onym's. This was pretty normal by my family's standards, so now I think you have a good vision of what they're like. We are strong, feared and powerful; even though we tended to keep to ourselves or to secret divisions.

So, I trained for my whole life, entering and winning tournaments at six years old, getting trained for a Special Division at age eight and continuing to train with them for seven years. Now I'm fifteen and about to get the surprise of my life.

* * *

"So that's all of the people that passed, better luck in whatever life you choose," the instructor's voice rang out, breaking me out of my thoughts and, consequently, shattering my dreams along with disappointing my family. I didn't pass and I'm a disgrace to my family… _fantastic._ I just stood stock still in the middle of the clearing as my colleagues either shouted with glee, cried or ran out of the clearing to go choose a different path of life.

The familiar feeling of raging bubbled up in my stomach, my senses becoming hyperactive and my vision splintering, 'I wanted to destroy something.'

Footsteps broke me out of my daze, my glowing crimson eyes flying up to meet the instructor that had both built and destroyed me. His eyes were like ice, piercing my soul and picking apart my resolve, little by little. My hand raised up to the corner of my eye in what I thought would be my last solute to him but expectedly his hand snapped up to his brow and he stood just as I had when we first met.

"Luna Whisper, I have someone that would like to speak with you. I will lead you to them if you wish." My jaw probably dropped straight through the floating sphere that was Remnant but he didn't respond, just _stood_ there.

"At ease?" My voice was wavering and questioning but he still obeyed anyways, a reminiscent smile working its way onto his battle-hardened face.

"What is it you're doing sir?" I hesitantly asked, I may have been confident in my abilities but I was still royally confused.

"Following orders, ma'am?"

"But I wasn't accepted, and there's no way I'm higher than you in rank?" Now I was completely confused, the person I had practically worshiped for half my life was _obeying_ and _following_ me.

"Like I said ma'am, there's someone that would like to speak to you. Just give the command and I'll take you to them." That smile was still on his face.

"Then please do take me to this person." He turned on his heel immediately and half walked half jogged forwards, towards the main building. I followed him, albeit hesitantly. All my life I had been below someone and now suddenly the tides had shifted; it was almost like I was in a whole new universe. Numerous heads turned to look at the spectacle, a once in a lifetime experience I'm sure. The person they had looked up to suddenly shifting to a whole new person and following the girl they despised just because she was better than them.

The sudden draft of air conditioning contrasted heavily against the heat and humidity of Laisser's blazing summer, out of all the continents, Onym was the most humid; an exception to Menagerie of course.

Our footsteps echoed about the buildings numerous cubicles and rooms that housed the many instructors of the camp. "I remember when you followed me the same way through this building eight years ago," The man's deep, reminiscing voice sounded out, breaking the deafening silence.

"Yes sir, so do I. I remember how nervous I was back then." I laughed out, just as if I was talking to an old friend; not like I would know how that felt, after all, all of the trainees here despised me.

"Ma'am there's no need to call me sir; you're higher than me now." Maybe it was just me but he sounded a little saddened at the revelation, I couldn't blame him, so was I.

"By all means sir, you'll always be higher than me, you're like another father figure." I wasn't lying, he really was. After I had gone here and my family went back to wandering the world he had taken it upon himself to celebrate the holidays with me because my family wasn't here.

He just hummed in response as we arrived at our apparent destination. A tall door stood before us, the outside lined with a golden color while the door itself was red, the colors of Onym.

His fist banged against the obstacle in our path, the sound echoing about the empty hallways. A deep, manly voice sounded out from within; sounding vaguely familiar, though not enough to identify the man "send her in."

As I entered the office a flood of natural light assaulted my eyes, slightly squinting and flinching away from my source of temporary pain. In front of the large, full wall window stood a man. His height being estimated to around six feet and graying hair and dark green eyes contrasting against it, his white suit reflecting the light into a bright spectacle.

My hand snapped up and I stood ram rod straight, "General."

"At ease Luna, I just wish to speak to you, it's not every day you get to speak to a rager after all," his hearty laugh filled the room as I readjusted myself; the door closed silently behind me.

"I'll try to keep this as brief and blunt as possible," He started, I nodded, "you may have noticed that this morning you weren't called as being accepted, that is both true and not," a frown adorned my face at the statement, "you also may have noticed that Sergeant Charles was saluting you."

"I have noticed those, yes. But what does that have to do with much?"

"Well, you passed but also didn't at the same time. Over your training I've been keeping an eye on you and I have come the decision that I want you to go on a _very_ classified mission. I cannot say more until you accept, if you don't than you can go back and run a squad of your own in the Special Ops."

Numerous thoughts ran through my head, 'what was this mission?' and 'why me?' "I accept."

If I didn't my family would probably disown me, I have to carry on their legacy and gain a place of power in the world after all; a scowl slowly worked into my features before disappearing as I remembered where I was.

"I though you would," a smile formed onto General Ironwood's face, "I want you to find someone. They go by the alias 'Queen' and Remnant's Council has a reason to think that she is planning something, though we don't know what; that's your job to find out," he pulled up a picture and showed me, a crimson backdrop and a black queen's chess piece in the middle, "this is her sign."

"Yes sir."

"You will need no more further training and you will be leaving within the week, you can take anything you want from camp and all of your peers will just think that you joined the army. You'll be practically dead to the world, though I'm sure your family will already know what's going on."

"Any more information I'll be needing?"

"No, just make sure not to be discovered, it is vital to the operation that you stay hidden. Contact me immediately after you find another piece of information no matter how substandard the information may be."

I snapped another salute before walking out of the sunlit room, "yes sir."

* * *

 _One Week Later_

* * *

The shattered moon shone into my room as I hastily sheathed my katana, its shadows compressing into the sheath as I grabbed my other sword; an almost exact replica of Death's Servant except the blade is red and the handle black, the colors inverted. I threw on my coat, its black color draping down my short form and down to my knees at the back, exposing the front and leaving it bare except for a thin, crimson short sleeved shirt. I pulled on a black and red mini-skirt over my black leggings, after that applying my midnight black combat boots.

The bullhead hovered outside of my window as I finished getting dressed and hooping my sheathes onto my right hip, crossing them into an 'X' shape. I carefully opened the window, the hinges squeaking only slightly as I flared my crimson aura and hopped into the back of the awaiting bull head…

 _The hunt had begun._

* * *

 **Ok so that was the new prologue to this story. You may or may not have seen that it has changed pretty drastically. Anyway please drop a review to give me your thoughts, it only takes a few seconds, and follow for future updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: Début du Commencement

**So, new chapter, didn't exactly go the way I expected it to in the end but that's okay. but I'll leave you to read now.**

* * *

 _The hunt isn't what gives you experience, it's the person you're hunting that does._

 _-Reaper_

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

'One year and not a single piece of information on this 'Queen' character.' A growl of frustration escaped me, adrenaline spiking through my veins and my senses flaring, 'No! I _cannot_ lose my cool after so long of searching,' the blood rushing to my head cooled down, _slightly._

The sun setting outside calmed me even more, its colors giving me a feeling of reminiscence and washing my frustration away. A sigh of contentment left my lips, the colors overwhelming me and reflecting off of my irises, I always loved the sunset. I leaned against the windowsill, my feet hanging off the twenty-something stories of the hotel I was staying in; it's not like the fall would even affect me as long as I concentrated my aura and rolled correctly.

All of the sudden I found myself staring out into the darkness, Remnant's moon being halfway through its cycle of shattering. The giant piece hung precariously in the sky, its counterparts following it and seemingly giving birth to stars on their way.

I may have dozed off again if it weren't for the small but bright flash I had seen in the distance, 'isn't it a little too early for fireworks?' I squinted out, pushing my rager's blood to the forefront, thus enhancing my vision. The silhouette of a bullhead suddenly because strikingly clear.

I flared my maiden powers, preparing to fly there with my wings before a sudden memory struck…

* * *

Charles and I sat upon the roof of the administrators' building, only a couple more days until I left so he wanted to spend some quality time with his 'daughter'.

"I guess the topic of your Summer Maiden powers hasn't come up yet?" And there he goes, breaking the comfortable silence, though I guess the conversation was inevitable.

"No Charles, it has not," my voice sounded cold and unforgiving, this topic was rather _fragile_ after all.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but we must, you really shouldn't use them and if you do, very limited and minimally." His worried voice rang true but I was too busy lost in my anger.

"Whatever…"

* * *

I growled out before a wicked smile replaced my scowl, 'it's my life and I'll do what I please.' My wings sprouted from my back, glowing crimson just like my irises. I braced myself before leaping out of my window and flapping, taking a second to catch the air before I burst forward, flames licking at my body.

I arrived at the scene within minutes to reveal a red cloaked girl battling… Roman Torchwick? 'Maybe I could get a lead out of him.' My wings burst on fire, leaving behind only ashes and setting me into a freefall. My coat whirled around behind me, creating a whipping sound. I concentrated my aura into my feet as the ground neared, the impact cracking the roof of the poor building. I executed a roll that went into a cartwheel, popping onto my feet with my right hand and drawing Death's Servant with my left, my sudden appearance surprising the girl and Torchwick.

"Reaper?!" His surprised voice sounded out, cracking almost unnoticeably and only audible to my flared senses.

"I need information from you, Torchwick." Cold, menacing and silky smooth are the only ways you could describe my voice.

"Well sorry about that than, because it seems my ride is here." The bullhead I had spotted earlier appeared before us, him hopping into it and pulling out two fire Dust crystals, "end of the line!" He tossed one at each of us, my raging flared at the sudden attack; my body acted before my mind as I desperately tried to hold onto my sanity, the flat of my blade made contact with the crystal causing it to be whacked off of the building and making an explosion of heat on my left side. A shot from his cane quickly followed it as my right hand darted down and drew my other blade, Phoenix, and cut the shot in half.

A rain of ice suddenly appeared above the bullhead, falling from darkened storm clouds; the man in the vehicle stumbled around before finally dashing towards the pilot's seat and sitting down, a woman covered in shadows taking his place; golden eyes burning and red runes covering their gloved arms. The familiar feeling of raging spiked to an almost uncontrollable height, trying to take over my consciousness.

Anger flowed through me causing my Summer Maiden powers to come outward a little, lightning crackling around my blades. The woman in the bullhead raised her hands, burning red eyes appearing on the ground around me, making me jump out of the way; my vision splintered around a single part of her body before my rager blood took over the action. My makeshift railguns blasted out, a lightning bolt flying through the air towards the woman's thigh. We briefly made eye contact, rage filling both of our eyes before she barely avoided my strike, a black mark staining the gray of the bullhead.

A growl of frustration rumbled out of me as they flew away, I could go after them but that'd end up revealing myself to half of Vale. 'If only that girl weren't here.' I whirled around, ready to lash out at the girl that seemingly ruined one of my only leads, only to be met with angry, emerald eyes. Her eyes seemed to widen as they looked into mine, maybe recognizing the rumors that had spread around the city about me, _The Reaper._

Her hand inched towards her riding crop, ready to apprehend the _criminal_ at a moment's notice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Firm, cold and deadly; her hand stopped in its tracks.

"Well you still have to come with me to report your side of this issue to the police." Her voice seemed to harden when the law got involved, 'always the little rule follower.'

"But do I though? I could single handedly, take you, along with Red over there, as well as the whole police force on by myself; I'm sure it would only take about thirty minutes anyways. Though that would be enough time for the Hunters to get over here, choices upon choices to choose from. But just to humor you, I'll come with you." I laughed out at the end, startling the blond-haired woman.

* * *

 _Vale Police Station_

The gray, metal table felt cool, even under my black gloved hands. A small light bulb hung from a string of cords in the middle of the small room, all in all it looked like the stereotypical interrogation room from the movies.

The woman I now knew as Glynda paced back and forth in front of us, her riding crop at the ready and her mouth spouting nonsense along the lines of how we put ourselves into a dangerous situation; I just dozed off and tuned out half the conversation. The familiar feeling of rage spiked up again as I remembered Torchwick, "are we done here yet, because quite frankly I have places to be." I interrupted her mid-sentence, receiving a harsh glare for my efforts.

"No, there's someone here that would like to see you," she looked towards the red clad girl, "and you are a criminal in this city, you don't get to leave until you answer our questions."

"Do you know who you're talking to, _Witch_?" I snarled out.

"Reaper, Child of the Phoenix, Death himself, I could go on for hours on all the names you've been given," she snarled right back.

I launched out of my seat causing it to fall over as I vaulted over the metal table, "than you should know not to provoke me." We stood up to each other, though I was smaller it didn't take away from the wicked crimson of my aura oozing off of me.

"Now now ladies, we can all act in a civilized manner I'd think, we're all mature here yes?" A man's voice sounded out at the entrance of the room, I broke eye contact to meet the eyes of the newcomer. My red meeting his hazel in a silent clash of superiority. His gray hair certainly made him look older than he most likely was, green and brown covered his body and a cane was held in his right hand.

"Ozpin?" Memories flashed through my head at the sight of an old teacher…

* * *

 _Flashback Start…_

A man dressed in green and brown paced in front of the flood of trainees, my back was ram rod straight and my eyes were trailing him, almost as if he'd make a move at any second and I was preparing myself. Finally, he stopped and opened his mouth, "I've come here today at the request from General Ironwood to give you all a life lesson."

Half of our faces scrunched up in disgust while the other half of us looked and listened on in interest, "first; life isn't fair but it's still good. Cherish it and never let anything go to waste, for one day there might me nothing left _to_ go to waste."

He continued to ramble on about things of wisdom and importance, I tuned him out after the first one; I was born to fight after all, not to know what I'm fighting. The burning heat of the sun beat down on us as we stood in the clearing, waiting _forever_ for the man to stop talking.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a burning sensation at the edge of my skull, I looked up only to end up meeting the man's hazel eyes, "and last but not least, remember; it's not the hunt that gives you experience, it's the one you're hunting that does." Those words struck a chord within me, playing my heart strings and making me think about what's really happening in my life.

* * *

 _Flashback End…_

My heels clicked together as I shifted to face the man I had met long ago, my hand snapped up to the corner of my eyes.

"There's no need for that here, Lu-, Reaper," a flash of understanding echoed through his eyes as I quickly nodded my head before he said my name, "you're free to go whenever you please, though if you stay I can maybe offer some advice?"

"You can't be serious sir, she's on the top wanted list for the whole of Vale, half of Sanus even!" Glynda shouted towards the man.

"Hmmm, thanks, I'll just wait over here than," my feet carried me over to a shadowed corner of the room. She just scoffed and continued to glare at Ozpin.

"I am very serious Glynda, let's just say that Reaper here is on a mission that requires certain laws to be ignored." Ozpins voice was resolving and hard, leaving no room for argument as Glynda almost pounced on him and tore his eyes out.

Ozpin then turned, most likely readying to converse with the girl, I just tuned him out; thoughts bombarding me and twisting the scattered remnants of my head, only one piece standing out among all of them, my _family_. It's been years since I've seen them, once I had let for training for the Spec Ops they had broken all contact off with me: brother, father, _mother._

Mother had always treated me savagely, though not in the way you'd think. She pushed me past my limits and made me break both mental and physical barriers, I'm sure I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now if it weren't for her. She always told me that, 'great things would come from me, whether good or bad; I'd accomplish feats that even the gods would yearn for,' adrenaline coursed through me at the thought.

Father was always nice to me, no matter what. Whenever I came home with an injury he would send me off to bed and bring me the things I needed, a smile graced my face under my half-mask at the thought.

Brother was… brother was the worst of them all. Quickly after he was born it was found that he didn't carry even a drop of rager blood in his veins, even distant relatives carried more blood than he did. So, that led to father and mother favoriting me and leaving him in the dust, mostly to fend for himself. He would always be angry at me, pick on me for the smallest of things, but I never lashed out; I never could, he was my brother after all, family, and family has to stick together.

"You seem to have zoned out, Reaper, is something wrong?" Ozpin's voice shattered my moment of peace. I looked around to reveal that the girl had already left.

"No sir, I was just thinking. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Straight to the point _and_ avoiding the question, I'm on a roll today!

"Well, even if I'm not authorized to help you directly I can still set you off into the right direction. And no matter how much I don't want to send you there, there's a club run by a man named Hei Xiong, or Junior as he calls himself. He can give you information on Torchwick's whereabouts, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Ozpin. It's greatly appreciated."

I walked out of the police station, receiving dirty looks as the partially shattered moon hung above…

 _carefully watching over me…_

* * *

 **So that was the newest chapter, one of the longest I've written actually and to think it could've been longer. Anyway reviews are always welcome and help motivate me to write faster so please do, or just leave a PM if you want. See ya next time.**

 _ **May your life me shrouded in fortune, whether good or bad, for everything happens for a reason.**_


	3. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
